Unas
Name: Unas Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Knowledge: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Mechanical: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Technical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.8 - 2.2 meters Special Abilities: *'Primative': Starting Unas characters may not start with the following skills: Blaster, Blaster Artillery, Bowcasters, Firearms, Grenade, Missile Weapons, Vehicle Blasters, Alien Species, Cultures, Languages, Planetary Systems, Any Mechanical Skill except Beast Riding, and no Technical Skill except for First Aid. The Unas character may acquire these skills later on at twice the normal new skill cost, but advance them normally. *'Firearm / Blaster Incompatibility': Because of their oversized hands, Unas characters suffer a -1D+1 penalty to all attempts to operate Firearms (regardless of type), tactical weapons, and alien weapons. *'Natural Weapons': Unas possess sharp claws which can be used as a weapon in combat. Whenever as Unas fights unarmed, the character may add 1D+1 to any strength roll when using their claws. *'Regeneration': The Unas recovers 1 point of damage every 5 minutes. Further, the character always stabilizes whenever injured. *'Sarcophagus Incompatible': Unas are not affected by the sarcophagus device, and may not use it to heal their bodies. Description: The first host of the Goa'uld. -Teal'c Unas is a race named by the Goa'uld that translates to 'the first ones' or 'the first race' or more specifically, the first humanoid race that they used as hosts before Ra discovered the Tau'ri on Earth. The Unas evolved on P3X-888, the same homeworld as the Goa'uld. The Unas are reptilian in nature, possessing regenerative abilities that a Goa'uld symbiote can enhance. (SG1: "Thor's Hammer", "The First Ones") The Unas were the original hosts used by the Goa'uld on their homeworld of P3X-888. When the Goa'uld eventually learned how to use Stargates they took Unas slave armies with them to different planets. (SG1: "The First Ones") History The first Tau'ri encounter with the Unas was when Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c were trapped by a device called Thor's Hammer on the planet of Cimmeria, they had to defend themselves from a Goa'uld infested Unas that had been trapped long previously. Teal'c explains that the Unas were the first hosts to the Goa'uld, before the parasitic species encountered human beings; humans proved to be a much more suitable host-race for the Goa'uld, as human bodies were easier to repair, and human hands and voices offered much greater expressive and tool-using abilities; the Unas as hosts were phased out. (SG1: "Thor's Hammer") Although the Unas were phased out as hosts, at least the System Lord Sokar used Unas to collect hosts on a Medieval planet. That is until the Unas was killed by SG-1. Sokar himself was believed to at one point have been in an Unas host. (SG1: "Serpent's Song", "Demons") On an archaeological expedition to P3X-888, Dr. Daniel Jackson was kidnapped by an Unas named Chaka. After they established a line of communication with, they eventually befriended each other. Chaka took Daniel away to the lair of his tribe, but instead of sacrificing Daniel, as he was supposed to, he pleaded for Daniel's life. The Alpha Male of the tribe refused. As a response Chaka, with the help of SG-1, killed the tribe's Alpha Male (making him the new one) and offered Daniel to join his tribe, an offer he politely rejected. (SG1: "The First Ones") Daniel later helped Chaka escape (and start a revolt) from a human based society that used the Unas as slave labour. Chaka also helped SG-1 negotiate a treaty with the Unas of P3X-403. These Unas had been enslaved to mine Naquadah for the Goa'uld, but later drove their oppressors away from the planet, since then the mine has been a sacred place for the native Unas. When Stargate Command sent a team to this world to mine, the Unas felt threatened. They in turn threatened the mining team to war on them until they started to negotiate. The Unas would get food and supplies if they extracted the Naquadah for the Tau'ri. (SG1: "Beast of Burden", "Enemy Mine") Biology Unas are an exceptionally tough and hardy species, and significantly stronger than human beings. A healthy Unas can keep fighting even after an entire magazine from a P-90 has been emptied into its chest, although it will eventually die from such massive injuries. A Goa'uld-possessed Unas is even more powerful, with exceptional regeneration abilities that allow them to survive and recover from multiple bullet wounds even without the aid of a Sarcophagus, able to speak English and stay in long periods of sleep to survive for a thousand years. Unas have green blood. (SG1: "Thor's Hammer") Society The Unas are a primitive tribal society held together in close knit communities. Each tribe is led by a dominant Alpha Male leader. (SG1: "Enemy Mine") The Unas speak their own language that varies between planets but is close enough to be understandable by Unas from other planets. Even on a planet where humans and Unas coexisted, the Unas have not been observed to speak any language other than their own. However, Goa'uld-possessed Unas have spoken other languages. (SG1: "Thor's Hammer") At least the Unas on P3X-888 fear open bodies of water where "wild" Goa'uld live. (SG1: "The First Ones") Technology On a technological basis, the Unas have not gained the technological advancement that the Goa'uld developed. Instead, the Unas resort to using spears and other primitive forms of equipment. One of their notable developments are necklaces that prevent a Goa'uld from taking an Unas as a host as they have done in the past. (SG1: "The First Ones") Although when Dr. Daniel Jackson brings Chaka to mediate a dispute between Unas and Stargate Command over mining of the Unas' world, he is shown to be wearing very modern clothing and has lost his previously lurching gait which seems to show that the Unas are capable of becoming 'civilized' if given the proper opportunity. (SG1: "Enemy Mine") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Unas *Stargate SG-1 RPG Sourcebook: System Lords: Living Gods (page 140) *thedemonapostle